1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a paper holder attached to a computer keyboard, more particularly to a paper holder comprising a holder rod pivotally coupled with a keyboard for moving the holder rod vertically up and down and being folded and aligned and attached at the same level of the keyboard, an adjusting rod of the holder rod moving along the main support rod for providing different heights to the holder rod for user's viewing, and a retaining tray coupled with the top of the adjusting rod and capable of being rotated in 360 degrees with a latch position at every 90 degrees, such that the holder rod can be folded, aligned, and attached to the keyboard to minimize the space for storing the paper holder at the same level of the keyboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, traditional paper holders are usually separated from computer keyboards, and most paper holders have a larger area at the bottom base for keeping the body of the holder rod in balance. However, such arrangement cannot align the holder rod of the paper holder at the same level with the keyboard, and thus occupying more space for the storage.